


Okay, friend?

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken





	Okay, friend?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raggdoll_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/gifts).



_Just because people don't always say, they still care._

_They notice when you're ~~sad~~ upset, and they want to see you okay again._

_They love it when you smile, and when you laugh, they don't want anything else in the world._

_They want you to be happy._

_They think you're beautiful._

_They think you're funny, and smart._

_They know you're an amazing human being._

_They know that you are as worthy of love and life as anyone._

_I've been there before, and I got better._

_Hang on, if not for you but at least hang on for others._

_Okay, friend?_

Jay looked at the piece of paper hanging on the edge of the bridge. It was written in messy handwriting on notebook paper, but there was nothing with more value. 

     Jay turned around and went back home. 


End file.
